People Love Bagels!
by Reverend Bluejeans
Summary: MWPP (-W) get bored. can any good come of it?
1. yo! dem da bagels!

Disclaimer: don't own hp peeps!  
  
People Love Bagels!  
  
[Sirius, Remus, and James are in their fourth year, arguing over their next prank.]  
  
Sirius: Okay-Guys, we NEED to figure out SOMETHING to do!  
  
James: I know! I'm soooo bored!  
  
Remus: Why don't we "poison" a food that people like, and then give it to them!  
  
James: That is soooooooooo not original!  
  
Sirius: I know! But I like it!  
  
James: Okay, so what kind of food?  
  
Sirius: Uh...... how about pizza?  
  
James: Uh........ No?  
  
Remus: I know! I know! BAGELS!  
  
James and Sirius: Bagels?  
  
Remus: Hey- people love bagels!  
  
Sirius: Sure! Whatever Moony says!  
  
James: Okay.... But I have a feeling that this'll turn out bad.  
  
Sirius: What involving me doesn't? 


	2. Best of the Bread

(I don't own none of 'em!)  
  
The Best of Bread!  
  
[Next moring S, R, and J have "poisoned" bagels and well....]  
  
James: Hey Lils?  
  
Lily: Huh?  
  
James: Ya wanna bagel?  
  
Lily: No?  
  
James: C'mon! they're really good!  
  
Lily: Fine. But if this is one of your jokes- I'm gonna kill you!  
  
James: why would I do something like that?  
  
Lily: *snorts*  
  
James: Well- *cheerleader-like* what-ever! *normal* Here. *gives her the bagel*  
  
Lily: *sniffs it, then eats it*  
  
[Lily's face goes all different colors, then she runs out of the room]  
  
Sirius: *walking in* Well- did she eat it?  
  
James: ya. You should have SEEN her face! *both crack up laughing*  
  
[in the girls bathroom]  
  
Lily: *comes out of stall*  
  
Random Girl: ooooooooh! Lily! What happened?  
  
Lily: Ja-mes! Oh no! *runs back into stall*  
  
[After awhile, Remus walks in- Lily's the only one in there. She's still in the stall.]  
  
Remus: Hey- lils? Ya like bagels?  
  
Lily: I won't eat another one in my life!  
  
Remus: What? They're the best of bread!  
  
Lily: huh?  
  
Remus: nevermind.  
  
Lily: oh. Okay!  
  
Remus: Well- are you okay?  
  
Lily: not really.  
  
Remus: is it that bad?  
  
Lily: sorta.  
  
Remus: what's that suposta mean?  
  
Lily: well- by itself it wouldn't be so bad...  
  
Remus: huh?  
  
Lily: well, I just HAD to start my period today, and whenever THAT happens...  
  
Remus: you run around on top of your house?  
  
Lily: um, no. c'mon now- I thought you were the smart one! C'mon, think about it!  
  
Remus: I'd much rather not, thanks.  
  
Lily: *sigh*  
  
Remus: I'm not gonna ask, I'm not gonna ask.....  
  
Lily: ask what?  
  
Remus: what?  
  
Lily: what-what?  
  
Remus: huh?  
  
Lily: goodbye. *leaves* 


	3. ya da peeps still love da bagels

People Still Love Bagels  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it.  
  
[the next morning]  
  
James: hey moony- didn't I have...... yes, I think I did. But where did they go?  
  
Remus: huh?  
  
James: *points at his underwear drawer*  
  
Remus: oh. Ya want to borrow a pair of mine?  
  
James: not really. But what choice do I have?  
  
Remus: *goes over and opens his drawer* YO! Wat's da big idea?  
  
{1/2 hour later}  
  
James: so no one has ANYTHING? Boxers, underwear, NOTHING?  
  
*everyone shakes their head*  
  
James: lily did this.  
  
[1/2 hour later. Boys had gotten dressed, most going commando. Up in lily's dorm]  
  
Girls: aaaaaaaaaah! Get out!  
  
James: no! Not until we get them back!  
  
Random Girl: we don't have them!  
  
James: Lily, is that true?  
  
Lily: *hiding behind someone dressed* huh?  
  
James: lily....  
  
Lily: yes?  
  
James: where are they?  
  
Lily: how should I know?  
  
James: cuz ya took them.  
  
Lily: who says?  
  
James: who else would?  
  
Lily: whoever did.  
  
James: which would be you.  
  
Lily: no-huh!  
  
James: Yes-ho! And you know it!  
  
Lily: no I don't!  
  
James: then come out and look me straight in the eye- FACE IT LIKE A MAN!  
  
Lily: but... I don't have anything on!  
  
James: then come out and face it like a naked woman!  
  
Lily: Fine! Go on Kimmy, give them back!  
  
Kimmy: why?  
  
Lily: kimm.  
  
Kimmy: *sigh* here.  
  
James: thank you, thank you thank you! *hops up and down* mind if I use your bathroom? No? good.......... *heads toward bathroom*  
  
Random Girls: noooooooooo....  
  
James: *goes in bathroom, comes out a minute later being chased by a girl with a towel wrapped around her* noooooooo!  
  
A/N: okay, SO not my best. But........ I try. I really do. Okay, no. mostly I get really bored- too bored to think of creative stuff even. I'm hoping to get sudden inspiration soon. Not getting my hopes up, though..... 


End file.
